In electronic devices, an electronic device and a method in which user-friendliness is high are realized.
When the user gives an electronic device an instruction for the audio playback start position, the user may have difficulties in finely adjusting the audio playback start position. Thus, audio may be played back from a position different from the audio playback start position intended by the user. When audio has been played back from a position different from the audio playback start position intended by the user, and the played back audio is conversation or voice of a person, the user may not be able to easily understand the content of the speech from the middle part of the speech.